Young Leadership
Young Leadership A Story by Peacey Summary Lionstar was a noble leader to his clan. But one day he changed abruptly, throwing his own clan into chaos. Battle after battle, he did nothing but stand by and watch his clan be destroyed. One day he finally made his grand exit, throwing a young cat to take his place. Prologue "So this is where you ran off to after betraying StarClan? You foxheart!" I yelled. Lionstar chuckled. "I don't want to, I didn't want to fight you. But love and kindness won't save you. You've caused the deaths of about one hundred cats! What more do you need? My death, so you can take back HeronClan?" Lionstar sped towards me. I looked back at my clan, they were waiting for my signal. Waiting... And waiting... I didn't want to engage the clan. But Gorseash lept forward. "Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled as he struggled to pin Lionstar down. I was a leader, who couldn't control her clan. HeronClan started to attack the cats from SeaClan "SeaClan! Attack!" Shouted Lionstar. "And show no mercy!" He threw Gorseash off and gave him a horrible scar on his face. "Eh. I'll finish him later." "Gorseash! No!" I called out. "How could you? You can't kill him! J-j-just stop!" My eyes teared up. I leapt at him scratching his face, but the look on his face said it only tickled. He pounced on me. "So, Ivypaw do you need your mentor? Your mommy? That one apprentice that's dying because you killed him? What was his name? Gorsepaw?" "My name is Ivystar! You put me in this mess and I'm solving it. By killing you!" Lionstar walked over to where Gorseash was laying on the ground, fainted. He put one paw on my love's neck and slowly unsheathed his claws, scratching his neck. "Just stop! Please! Just stop your Warriors!" "If I cared I would stop them, but I'm your enemy, I don't care. So plead as much as you want, apprentice, but it won't make a difference." Chapter One "Haha! Gotcha, Redkit!" I giggled as I pounced on my brother. He tried to push me off but I was a bit on the strong side. "If you don't get off of me right now, Ivykit I'll tell Gorsekit that you like him!" I immeadiatley got off of him. Eewwww! Not him! "You're disgusting! I hate that jerk! If anyone I like his brother!" I wished I hadn't said that, but i did. "Which one? He has three brothers, and one sister. Do you like Sandkit, Ashkit, or Wetkit?" I secretly was I love with Ashkit back then, but people would consider me a bit of a wierd Kit because it was almost a different tom every three moons. "That was a joke! I like ''nobody. At all." '' "Of course it was. And cats can fly. And I have five eyes. And Lioncedar is the medicine cat. And-" "Shut up! Or I'll tell Fernpaw that you like her!" A flash of embarrassment darted through Redkit's eyes. "Ivykit!" He hissed. "She can't know about that!"